Chapter 6
This is Chapter 6 from the manga series, Namaikizakari. Plot Naruse confronts Yuki about how she's been acting strange since the train ride home. After a snow fight, Naruse falls sick and has to leave school before Yuki gets a chance to give him anything. Yuki goes to Naruse's house to give him the chocolate and finally accepts her feelings. Chapter Summary A young Yuki asks her mother what Valentines Day is. Her mother tells her that it is the day when a girl gives chocolate to the person she likes. Ever since then she thinks of how in the future she too will give chocolates to someone more mature than her, someone mild mannered and patient. Out of nowhere, Naruse appears and says that she indeed likes him after all. Yuki falls from her bed and realizes that it was a dream. At the gym, ponytail girl and her friend hold out chocolates to Naruse. Tying his shoes, he tells them to leave it at the side. The girl gets irritated at his attitude and scolds him saying it wasn’t easy for them to wake up so early in the morning to see him before his morning practice. Sneezing, he tells them that he didn't ask them to. Peeking from behind the gym door, Shouji and the others are burning in jealousy as he has already been given 5 boxes of chocolates since the morning while they haven't been able to get a single one. One guy reminds them that they are to get chocolates from the manager. While bringing the flip scoreboard out, Yuki tells them that she’ll hand them out during the afternoon practice, and that she bought an assorted variety pack of 30 so each of them will get one. Yuki is startled when Naruse appears in front of her and tells her that he is going to get a jacket in the activity room as it is quite cold. She nervously tells him to go ahead and thinks of her sudden realization of a disastrous truth a few days ago. Yuki thinks that even if some people might interpret it as liking the person they're thinking about all the time but she interprets it differently, as she is just aware of him. Naruse suddenly grabs her wrist and tells her to come along with him while Yuki protests. In the clubroom, he tells her how she’s been acting strange since the train ride. Looking away, aghast Yuki says that she doesn’t know what he’s talking about but he points out that she stammered while denying it. She denies it again and angrily tells him not to casually pull her into the club room for it would be quite a hassle if other people misunderstood it. He asks her if she really isn't going to give him any chocolate to which Yuki screams in shock and nervously tells him that he himself said that there was no need to because he wouldn’t eat it. He tells her that in the end, everything that she gives him, he wants it all. Naruse pins her to the wall and leans in to kiss, but has to quickly turn away to sneeze and leaves to get back to practice. Yuki is puzzled and doesn't understand what happened. While having lunch with her friends, Yuki wonders why he would expect chocolates from her when he told her himself not to give him any. She imagines his expression if she were to give him chocolate, which turns out to be a stern look with "I win". To her friend’s shock, Yuki angrily stabs her fried breaded prawn with a fork. Her other friend looks out the window and tells them that the first years are having a snow fight. Yuki looks out the window and sees Naruse making a small snowman, while Hatori asks him how many chocolates he got. Naruse says that he doesn’t know. Abe shouts that he doesn’t know means that he got so many that he has lost count and calls out for everyone to bury Naruse in the snow. While everyone is dogpiling on him, he notices that Yuki is looking at him and sticks out his tongue. She wonders if he would be happy if she gave him chocolate. During the afternoon practice, the guys get excited over the box of chocolates that Yuki is going to give them. Yuki tells them to get one chocolate each and that there are rice crackers for those who do not like chocolate. She tells them that because of the snow, the trains might be suspended so they don’t have any club activity and to go home after getting their chocolates. While the guys are rejoicing over their chocolates, Abe asks if he can get Naruse’s share so that he can give it to him tomorrow. When Yuki is puzzled, he tells her that Naruse went home because it seems that he was feeling unwell since morning and on top of it he had a snow fight during lunch break so now he's got a fever. Yuki thinks of how she hasn't given him anything yet and he obviously wanted chocolate from her. A guy angrily shouts that they can just play 'Rock Paper Scissors' to determine who gets Naruse’s share as he has already got enough from other girls. Just when Abe is agreeing to it, Yuki grabs the box and screams that his share is all hers. When she snaps out of it, she blushes upon remembering how he said that if it's from her, he wants it all. In the Naruse residence, Shou is in bed when his dog starts barking loudly. Shivering, he goes out to the balcony and when he tells the dog to stop barking, he sees Yuki outside the gate bending down while covering her face with her bag. She is speechless and nervously thinks that of how she is totally exposed when she planned to leave the thing in the mailbox and just leave. Shou asks her how she knew his home address to which replies that he told her on the way home before. He asks her where his chocolate is which infuriates her. She puts her hand in her bag and throws a small box to Shou. Shou catches it but realizes that it is actually cold medicine. He asks her if she particularly came there to give the medicine. She agrees and says that it is common for people to give chocolates on Valentine’s Day and it is okay if it is not chocolate as he said himself that he would want anything that she gave him. That's why she came and gave him the medicine and infuriated, she asks if he's got a problem with that. After a pause, Shou asks Yuki if he can come over and hug her. Blushing, Yuki looks down and says that she’ll let him only for 3 seconds to which he agrees. Recalling her conversation with her mother, she reminds herself that she needs to give him chocolate. While he hugs her tight, Yuki starts counting when Shou says that it feels just like during Christmas. She hits his shoulder telling him that the three seconds are already over when he asks her if he can give him his cold. Even when Yuki firmly denies, Shou gives her a kiss. She recalls all the events with him and kisses him for a long time. When she comes to the realization, she whacks him with her bag and shouts that she’ll really get infected. Turning to leave, she shouts that she is going home but then stops walking, turns around and walks fast towards him. She shoves something in his pocket and shouts “For you" and runs off while puzzled Shou looks at what she put in his pocket. It is a piece of chocolate. Shou bends down and mutters, “Ah----so cute..”. Yuki finally accepts her feelings that she likes Naruse. Navigation Category:Chapters